


To See Your Face Light Up Would Give Me Nothing but Bliss

by jothtendou



Series: OC Adventures: Jett Paris [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jothtendou/pseuds/jothtendou
Summary: Three times Jett almost said I love you, and one time he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from the song coma by the band issues!!  
> this is just more oc nonsense with my oc jett and one of my friend's ocs, yuuya miki.

The first time Jett Paris met Yuuya Miki, the pretty blond boy was knelt in front of a large oak tree and crying into his hands. Jett came across the form while adventuring in the park. No one came out to the thickest of the trees like this, so Jett used it as a place to escape. The scrapes and bruises all along his skin were testaments to how often he ventured out on his own. Jett held a moderately sized stick in his hand that he’d pretended was a sword to fend off monsters.

As Jett came upon the young blond boy, he stared with a furrow in his brows and gently tapped his stick against the trunk of the oak tree. The boy looked up at him, and Jett was momentarily startled by how bright his blue eyes were, even while they were red and brimming with tears.

The two children stared at each other for a long moment before Jett made up his mind to help the other boy. Jett held out his hand, a look of pure determination on his features. It was another few seconds before the boy took Jett’s hand, but he did, and that’s all that mattered.

Jett lead the boy out of the forest and into the more populated area of the park, where people walked their dogs or went for afternoon runs.

“Do you see your parents?” Jett asked, squinting at the darkening sky.

The boy looked around slowly, wiping at his damp eyes before shaking his head. “No.”

Jett nodded and then lead the boy to the front entrance of the park, and then down the streets of the city. “Do you know your address?”

The boy nodded and recited a few numbers that didn’t really make sense to Jett, but he pretended he did. Jett needed to be strong for this boy. He’d been crying. Jett had to try to make him feel better.

The two traveled through the sidewalks of the city hand in hand for what felt like hours. It wasn’t until the sun had set and the streetlights had come on that Jett had finally found the address he’d been told. It was a nice house, probably even a little bigger than the one he lived in, but Jett didn’t care about that.

“Is this it?” Jett asked, looking at his companion.

The boy nodded, but didn’t let go of Jett’s hand. Instead, he squeezed. There was a pause, and then the boy was hugging Jett and crying again.

“My name is Yuuya,” he said, blubbering.

Jett blinked, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself either. “I’m Jett.”

“I don’t want you to leave, Jett,” Yuuya said, looking up at Jett with wet eyes.

It was a curious thing for Jett to be wanted. To know someone enjoyed his company and didn’t want him to leave. To know he wasn’t a bother or a terror. Jett had never experienced anything like that before.

The emotion that swelled up in his young chest made him blush.

Jett hugged Yuuya back and patted his head as they separated. There was a weird, foreign urge to say something embarrassing, but Jett shoved it back down with minor difficulty.

“We can play again,” he said. “We can meet under the big oak. Okay?”

Yuuya nodded, wiping at his eyes once more. He smiled. Jett blushed again. The two waved goodbye, and Jett ran all the way back home with a bright smile of his own.

* * *

 

Jett didn’t meet Yuuya again until their first year of college. He didn’t recognize him at first — they’d been basically toddlers when they’d met before — but Jett was instantly attracted to him.

Muri had been the one to introduce the two. Jett’s giant best friend was also a childhood friend of this Yuuya person, and Yuuya was best friends with a man named Bennett. The four were an unlikely and odd group, but they all had the same air of intimidation around them. No one else strayed too close to their gathering.

“Jett,” Muri said, lazily gesturing toward the dark haired man. “Yuuya. Yuuya, Jett.”

“He’s just as cute as I imagined, Muri,” was the first thing Yuuya said. It made Jett’s skin crawl. Cute. _Cute._ Jett Paris was not ‘cute.’ No one called Jett cute. But, that in itself made Yuuya’s comment intriguing. He wasn’t intimidated, wasn’t annoyingly careful when talking to him. He was daring.

Jett simultaneously liked and hated it.

“Shut the fuck up,” was Jett’s response with an added flick of his middle finger in Yuuya’s direction. A defense mechanism. He couldn’t have this person thinking he was actually cute.

But instead of throwing the blond off, Yuuya merely chuckled and said, “How cute.”

Jett could’ve thrown a fit. He could have gotten so angry the edges of his vision blurred red. He could have punched Yuuya in the nose. Instead he simply grunted and nudged Muri.

“I’m fucking hungry. Let’s go eat already.”

Yuuya gave an almost-smirk that Jett didn’t miss but also didn’t give any attention. It was weird to have Yuuya watch him, to have the other say something so genuinely kind about him. _Him,_ of all people. Everyone hated Jett. But this Yuuya person thought he was cute and laughed when he told him to fuck off.

Jett knew instantly he’d never hate having Yuuya around.

* * *

 

Yuuya’s nineteenth birthday proved to be an interesting experience, to say the least. Muri and Bennett were both out of town and unable to celebrate the day of, so Jett figured he would bake his new friend a birthday cake. Jett had always been good with cooking and baking and maybe if he’d been more interested in it, and it paid more, he’d pursue a career in such a field.

Safe to say, the cake was damn good.

The two had decided to eat the cake while seated on the floor for some godforsaken reason, Jett couldn’t remember why. All he could really focus on was how the lights from the candlelit cake bounced off Yuuya’s gorgeous features as he leaned down to blow out the small fires.

Each candle went out, and the two were cast in a momentary darkness. As their eyes adjusted, Yuuya leaned in close enough that Jett could feel his breath on his neck. Jett repressed the shudder that threatened to tear up his spine.

“What’d you wish for?” Jett asked. He felt foolish for doing so, but he desperately needed something to break the silence. The tension was too thick and he was admittedly afraid of biting into it.

Yuuya paused before whispering back, “A kiss from you.” Jett’s breath caught in his throat. “That’s all I want for my birthday.”

By this time Jett’s eyes had adjusted and he could see Yuuya looking at him. Jett held his breath for a long time, counting the seconds that passed in his head. There were two options to choose from, but both felt wrong. Kiss Yuuya or disregard his words for the usual teasing. But who knew when he’d get another chance to kiss Yuuya, the prince everyone wanted?

Jett took it.

He leaned in, reaching first to hold Yuuya’s cheek in his hand before pressing their lips together. It was short and gentle, a kiss that contradicted everything gossip said about Jett.

When he pulled back, Jett let out the breath he’d been holding. He felt Yuuya’s pulse jump against his fingers at his throat.

“Happy birthday, Yuuya,” Jett murmured.

He wanted to say more, to let the other odd feelings in his stomach bubble to the surface, but instead he succumbed to the way Yuuya’s body gravitated toward him, the way Yuuya whispered, “Kiss me again,” against his lips. Jett swallowed his emotions, choosing rather to melt into Yuuya until the dawn broke and neither of them could do anything more than cling to each other.

* * *

 

Violence had always been second nature to Jett. He would sooner throw a punch than admit his faults. His tendency to get into fights had gotten him multiple school expulsions and juvenile detentions throughout his years in school. Therapy never helped because he never spoke to the therapists. He’d always been hopeless — at least according to his parents.

Jett fought for many reasons, but rarely had he fought for anyone else. He’d been in maybe two fights in his entire life that had been for another person’s benefit, both of which involved Muri.

Never in his life had Jett fought because someone else had been hurt.

But there he was, sitting upon the chest of a man he didn’t know, dropping blow after blow on his face, all because of Yuuya Miki. Jett didn’t see the bloody mess his knuckles made or even the shape of the face he kept punching. The image of Yuuya bleeding was burned into his brain, filling him with rage each time it began to subside.

There had been a crowd when things started, as there often were, but Jett didn’t know if they were still there or not. Everything seemed quiet. He didn’t even hear his fist thumping the man’s face anymore.

He would have kept going until his arm fell off if someone hadn’t caught it mid swing. Jett would have punched the person if it hadn’t been Yuuya. He stared up at the blond, Yuuya’s perfect face marred by the long, angry scar across his cheek and the split in his lip.

“Jett,” Yuuya spoke softly. “Stop. You’ll kill him.”

Jett didn’t give a fuck whether this person lived or died, but the look in Yuuya’s eyes numbed him. Yuuya was worried, sad, maybe. Jett couldn’t tell. He wanted to bring Yuuya into his arms and hold him there. He wanted to protect Yuuya so nothing ever hurt him again.

“I’m sorry,” Jett whispered. He didn’t know what he was apologizing for.

As Jett stood, Yuuya took his hand and lead them back to his mansion. Jett was sure he’d get in trouble for fighting on school property if he was found out, but that didn’t matter. Only Yuuya mattered.

When they were inside, Yuuya lead Jett up to his bedroom and urged him to sit. Jett did as Yuuya wanted, too tired to argue. And, anyway, he never went against Yuuya’s wishes. He followed Yuuya’s orders no matter what they were.

The pair was quiet as Yuuya cleaned and bandaged Jett’s knuckles. He bore no other injuries. Once his hands were properly wrapped, Jett placed them at Yuuya’s cheeks and stared down at the beautifully marred face.

“I’ll never forgive him,” Jett whispered.

“Shh,” Yuuya cooed, moving up to sit beside him.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long while. Jett eventually placed his forehead against Yuuya’s and let his aching heart beat against his chest.

“Yuuya,” he said, eyes slipping shut.

“Hm?”

There was a pause where Jett weighed the pros and cons of speaking the next words, but decided he didn’t care about anything other than Yuuya anyway.

“I love you.”

He heard Yuuya’s quiet intake of breath, and then they were kissing. Their mouths moved together like they needed each other to breathe, like they both held a fire only the other could put out. They kissed fierce and passionate and with so much force they were both gasping for breath when they parted. The two men stared into each other’s eyes for a long, silent moment. Yuuya looked like he might cry, but that was fine — Jett felt like tears would burst from him at any moment.

“I love you, too,” Yuuya whispered. Jett pulled him in for another kiss that would last a lifetime. 


End file.
